


Informant for Hire

by FallzVentus



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Side Story, Unlikeable Characters, You'll hate at least 2, life of crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Fallz loved pulling off robberies, but her sister was forcing her to take a break from all of that. She needed another way of making money. What else could the information she stores supply her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously Fallz discovering what it’s like to be Izaya from Durarara. Except... less of an asshole...maybe. That's for you to judge. 
> 
> Now the mention of sexual assault is small (like. paragraph).There's not really any rape/non con in this fic, but I just want to put the warning there just in case. If you don’t want to read those few sentences because it’ll make you uncomfortable, look out for the sentence **“There were two files and a binder within the safe.”** When you see that, just skip to the next paragraph. That part is only there to make an unlikeable character unlikeable. Besides that, I hope you enjoy another peak into this character.

Fallz yawned as she opened the cabinet to get a snack. She had just woke up from a nap after robbing a small convenience store not too far from the skate park. She needed the cash and honestly didn’t feel like buying new snacks for the apartment she shared with her sister. The guy behind the counter had the nerve to pull a shotgun out on her. She blew his brains out in return. Once again, the robbery was blamed on the Vagabond. This time it was because something exploded as she was making her escape from the store. The guy who owned the place was a shitty person anyway. Everyone at the skatepark hated him. He also very stupid. Who had their safe combination be the zip code of the store anyway? She just shrugged as she pulled out a sleeve of crackers. She was about to head back to her room only to run into her sister. 

“Hey Sera, what do you want?” Fallz asked throwing a cracker in her mouth. 

“What makes you assume I want something?” her sister said attempting to steal some cracker from the younger of the two. 

“Because you’re running late for work and you usually ignore me throughout the day.” 

“I don’t ignore you.” 

“Sure; so, what is it?” Sera sighed and took the sleeve from Fallz. 

“I saw the news today. I know that was you who robbed the convenience store.” 

“But the news said it was the Vagabond.” 

“The cash you gave me for rent matches the amount that was stolen.” 

“Oh. Okay, what about it?” 

“I need you to not rob anymore places for awhile.” 

“Why?” 

“Because cop activity around here has been growing and mom and dad are coming to visit soon. I don’t want another argument between the three of you to happen over morality.” 

“It’s not my fault they hide how fucked up they really are.” 

“Fallz...” 

“Fine; but what will I do for cash?” 

“You’re smart. Think of something.” 

Fallz groaned and took back the sleeve of crackers. She hated it when her sister made her think. She planned on just playing video games today. Now she has to think about how to get some cash without robbing places like the Vagabond. She grumbled as she pulled out a notebook from her bookcase and opened it. It was currently blank, but that was going to change soon enough. She picked up the closest pen to her and began to write. 

Today’s notebook will be filled about info on a woman named Rin. Rin was a freelance artist who is well renowned for her graffiti like style and makes thousands of dollars every day. She lives in downtown Los Santos and lives a normal life. Some of her biggest fans are the biggest gang leaders in the city. Some members of Fake even enjoy her music. She recently worked with Shelter Studios to make an animated music video. She gained at least $20k for the work she put into it. Her family are known drug addicts and her art is what helped her escape from them. So far the money is being used to separate herself from her parents, but that’s a long process. So, a small fraction of the money is used to support their drug addiction so they may remained distracted from her true actions and to keep up her tragic backstory. Her father was an artist like her while her mother was a stay at home mom. It is rumored that she is the one that started her parents’ drug addiction just to gain a tragic backstory. This has yet to be proven. 

Fallz stopped writing and realized she already filled about half the notebook on Rin. It looked like she would have room for more notes on this person. She closed the book and took out a sharpie. On the spine of the notebook, she wrote out “Rachel P. AKA Rin Vol. 1”. She sighed as she placed the notebook back on the shelf. She knew so much about so many people. She liked how some of this information could help her pull off robberies, but a lot of it was also useless. If only she could use it for something better. 

+++++++++++++++

“Hey Fallz, did you see what the Vagabond did to Old Man JD?” a fellow skater said to the young woman as she drank some water. Fallz nodded as she took her last gulp. 

“Yeah, I heard the Vagabond blew his brains out because he pulled a shotgun on him,” she said response. The skaters around her laughed.

“It’s the Vagabond. Who the hell pulls out a shotgun on him besides the cops?” 

“The old man thought he was the baddest thing in Los Santos and that no one would mess with me. He learned his lesson.” 

“Yeah; it just sucks we don’t have a convenience store to go to anymore.” 

“They’re building a new one right around the corner. It’s not a tragic loss.” THe skaters blinked. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I passed the guy behind the project in the street a few days ago. He mentioned it to Mr. Harold Nicholas over the phone.” 

“Who’s Harold NIcholas?” 

“The head of Nicholas Construction Company. The guy behind the project is named Devon Rogers. He’s a part of the Los Santos Reconstruction Project.” 

The skaters just blinked and watched as Fallz picked up her skateboard to skate around the park for a bit. It always amazed them how much she knew about the people in Los Santos. Most of them were creeped out by it, but some more pretty intrigued with what she knew. Who knew what she knew in that brain of hers? The skaters were about to separate until a female figure walked up to them. She was wearing sunglasses and a church hat as if to hide her identity. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but hear your conversation. Who is that girl who just walked away from you all?” she asked. 

“That’s Fallz. She comes her often. She knows a lot about the people of Los Santos,” a female skater said with a look of disgust on her face. “She’s really freaking creepy. Last week she knew about my mom’s hospital visit before I even told anyone.” 

“How does she know all of this?” 

“According to her, it’s because she’s ‘observant for more than 20 seconds.” The female skater scoffed while the mysterious female grew intrigued. 

“I see. Thank you for the info.” 

The woman walked over to where Fallz was and watched the girl casually skate around. She did a few tricks, but didn’t seem to have the energy to pull off any really impressive ones. She took notice of the woman watching her and skated over to her. 

“Can I help you?” Fallz asked kicking up her board. 

“According to the people over there, you’re pretty informative.” 

“That can be said about me. What about it?” 

“I need some information about the president of Shelter Studios.” 

“Mr. Michael Jones?” 

“Michael Jones?!” 

“No, not the Fake Michael Jones. I’m talking about Michael Jones Kelvin; my mistake. The man ignores his father’s surname and uses his mother’s. Sorry for the confusion.” 

“Oh...Ok. Anyway, yes, I need information on him.” 

“May I ask why?” 

“He has some damaging blackmail on me. I want him to destroy it, but I can’t do that without some dirt on him.” 

“So you come to me once the skaters told you I knew a lot of things. Sorry to say I don’t have anything on him yet.” 

“Can you get some?” 

“Uh, sure, but I don’t know when I’ll have it re-” 

“I’ll pay you.” 

“What?” 

“Money, Information, anything for something terrible against him.” 

Fallz couldn’t help the grin that came over his features. This woman was really willing to pay for some intel. This should be fun. She offered the woman her hand. 

“$3k, Information, and a favor is what I expect in return, Ms. Rachel Peters, or should I say Rin?” 

Rin gulped as the young woman before her identified her. She did know a lot of things. Who knew what knowledge she contained on her? She slowly shook Fallz’s hand. 

“It’s a deal.” 

+++++++++++++++

“I’m going out,” Fallz said as she placed her baseball bat on her shoulder. Sera looked up from her magazine and looked at her prepare to go out the door. 

“What did I say about robbing places?” she scolded. 

“I’m not robbing a place. The bat and gun is for self defense purposes.” 

“Where are you even going?” 

“Shelter Studios.” 

“The music studio? Why?” 

“I got a job.” 

Fallz ended the conversation and left the apartment. Her sister didn’t know everything at the moment. She walked to the bus station and waited for the bus to come. Using her skateboard would take too long since the studio was on the other side of town. As she waited, Fallz pulled out her phone and placed earbuds in her ears and listened to music. She didn’t feel like becoming overloaded with information when she only desired one set of intel. 

The bus seemed to take forever, but it eventually came. She paid the fare and just watched the scenery go by. People stepped on and off the bus as the vehicle went along it’s usual route. Someone ended up wanting to sit next to her, and she just quietly moved to the side. The person tried to start a conversation, but Fallz killed it quickly with her small quiet responses. Couldn’t this person tell that she isn’t a social butterfly by the headphones in her ear? The bus was slowly getting crowded and the young criminal couldn’t wait to get off. When her stop finally came, she all but raced off of the bus. She prayed that the bus back wouldn’t be so crowded. 

She walked down the block and saw the entrance to Shelter Studios. The building shined with how successful the studio was. Fallz wasn’t surprised since the studio made about $8.5 million dollars so far. It didn’t hurt to be a little subtle. She walked into the studio and immediately caught the attention of the secretary in the entrance hallway. The man smiled at Fallz. She could tell it was forced. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” he asked. 

“Hi, my name is Nikki Wu. I have a 7:30 appointment with Mr. Jones?” she said in a sweet voice. Fallz wasn’t the best actor, but she pulled it off better than the secretary.

“Alright, let me just double check with his schedule and see if he’s available.” 

The secretary wasn’t stupid. He checked the schedule earlier today and saw that there was no Nikki Wu on there. However, when he looked at the schedule, there it was plain as day. This girl was apparently here for about being a model for an album cover. He assumed that was the bat was for. He cleared his throat and smiled back at Fallz. 

“You’re right on time Ms. Wu. I’ll let you into his office so you can wait for him to return,” he said as he stood up. Fallz smiled sweetly in return and followed the man into the elevator. She had to remember to treat Hanna to that coffee later like she promised for hacking into the studio’s system. 

The elevator went up to the top floor to reveal that the entire floor was the President’s office. Talk about a big ego. She was directed to the chair in front of his desk and asked if she wanted anything. She politely declined and watched the secretary leave. She gave a sigh of relief once the elevator went down a few floors and went straight to work. She walked over to the desk and sat in the big swivel chair. She chuckled. 

“Let’s learn everything there is about you, Mr. Kelvin,” she said and began typing on his computer. 

Fallz was able to guess his password easily thanks to her surroundings and a bit of luck. She went through every single file that was stored on the desktop. So far, only business related emails were found. The music video the studio was working on with Rin apparently was in the finally phases of production was in the final phases. He also had a lot of meeting happening within the coming months. Nothing that really struck her with anything interesting. That was until she encountered a file that required a password to get into. 

“Oh? What are you hiding?”

Fallz began guessing passwords again, but nothing seemed to stick. She grumbled and looked around the room for any type of hint. Her eyes landed on a picture of Kelvin and a huge dog. She already tried the name, but maybe... She typed in the dog breed, and the file opened up for her. She grinned and explored the file. 

The file she opened with multiple other files titled by multiple well known in the music and art industry. Fallz recognized most of the names. Her eyes landed on one titled “Rin” and opened it. Inside of it were testimonies from drug dealers from all over Los Santos stating about the truth about her parents’ drug addiction. It seemed the rumors Fallz heard were true. The young woman chuckled and took out a flash drive. She plugged it into the computer and copied that info into it. She would save that for later. 

The other files seemed to contain other forms of blackmail. Sex tapes, gang connections, drug abuse, criminal records. Kelvin had dirt on everyone who ever worked for him; including the secretary down stairs. Though this information was great, it wasn’t what she was really looking for. She searched through the computer some more and didn’t find anything useful. She groaned and just copied everything on the file onto her flash drive. Information was information. 

As the computer was busy copying the files, Fallz looked around the office. She checked all the books and files the music studio president had, but they proved to be useless. This was becoming more annoying as time went on. If Kelvin didn’t have a long lunch date with Kwak, she would’ve gotten caught a while ago. She threw a binder in frustration as it turned out to be financial reports. The binder hit a painting and caused it to fall to the ground. Behind it was a safe. Fallz grinned. Now they were getting somewhere. 

She walked over to the safe and placed in Kelvin’s birthday. That code was rejected and she scowled. What the hell else could it be?! She opened her phone and began to scroll through Kelvin’s social media. She paused when she saw a post about his precious Alaskan Husky. There was a date. She placed those numbers in and the safe welcomed her. 

“This guy must’ve really loved that dog,” she mumbled as she went through his safe. There were two files and a binder within the safe. She opened one of the files and saw that they were lawsuits against him for sexual assault. She scowled as she went through the file. According to the file, he had an upcoming singer take nude pictures of herself for him against her will. Turns out this guys was more of a piece of shit human than she originally thought. The other file contained said naked pictures. Fallz wanted to barf. She wanted to wait here so she could shoot him in the head, but she couldn’t afford to get arrested. Instead, she took out a camera and took pictures of everything. 

When she got to the binder, it revealed transactions between Kelvin and the Armenian Mob. Looks like he was helping them extort money to keep the cops out of their business. He was also involved in drug trades and illegal imports with the Mob. She grinned and took pictures of all of these reports. It seems she did her job pretty well. She placed everything back the way it was and closed the safe. 

As she placed the painting, back on the wall, she heard the elevator come up to the floor. She was out of time. She cursed and ran over to the computer. It still wasn’t done copying the files. She mind raced on how to get out of this situation. She couldn’t kill anyone. She couldn’t hide. She was running out of options. She looked to the files and suddenly got an idea. She smirked as she sat in the chair. This was going to be fun. 

++++++++++++++++

Michael grumbled as he walked into his office. His secretary was a damn idiot. He didn’t schedule a meeting with someone named Nikki Wu. He didn’t even plan to meet with a model today! He should fire him for his idiocy. He continued to grumble until he saw some girl in his seat. She was reading one of his reports. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my office?” he said angrily. The girl looked up with a smile on her face. 

“Ah, you must be Michael. As of right now, you know me as Nikki Wu. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said. 

“So you’re the stupid model that snuck her way in here. Thank you for making my secretary become more of an idiot than he already is. Now, kindly get the fuck out of my office before I call security.” She just hummed.

“Is that any way to talk to me after what I saw today?” 

“What you saw?” His eyes drifted to his painting, but it was just as he left it. “Nikki” grinned. 

“Yes, you have quite a lot of information on the people that work for you. Whoever gave you this intel in really good. You must give me their contact info.” Michael’s eyes widened. He began to march over to the desk. 

“Why you-” he said but froze once he saw the magnum handgun in her hands. She maintained her grin. . 

“Now now. No need to get angry. I won’t tell anyone...yet. It would be so bad for business if the world found out that you blackmail all who work for you. I actually like a few artist that you pay. I don’t want to cut off their source of income unless I have to.” Michael took a deep breath and looked at the girl. 

“If it’s money you want-” 

“Oh no, I don’t want money,” she said as she stood up. She pulled her flash drive out of her computer and walked over to the man while pocketing it. He noticed the bat by her feet. “I just want you to remain in touch.” 

“Remain in touch?” 

“If I ever need info on some celebrities, I expect you to be a pal and tell me everything you know about them. Catch my drift?” 

“And if I refuse?” 

“Well, then your business goes down the toilet. I can imagine the lawsuits that will follow once all that blackmail goes public.” 

“It’s your word against mine. It’ll only hurt the singers.” 

“Oh, but the release of the blackmail will open an internal investigation and your little secret will be discovered. You go to jail and your business that worked so hard on goes down the drain. We don’t want that now do we?” 

Michael cursed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. If that blackmail was released, his business was toast. 

“Alright, ‘Nikki’. We have a deal.” 

“Excellent. Now, I’m going to head out now. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Nikki” put her gun away and picked up the bat. She began to walk towards the elevator. Joke was on her. MIchael was going to call security the second she walked into the elevator. His guards will have her in a heartbeat and he’ll just take that flash drive of hers. At least, that was the plan until he felt an explosion of pain in the back of his head. He fell to the floor as everything began to grow dark. All he saw was NIkki’s feet as she walked to the elevator and left the studio. 

Fallz scowled at the unconscious body as the elevator door closed. 

“That’s for what you did to that girl asshole. I hope you burn in hell.” 

++++++++++++++++

Fallz whistled as she opened her apartment door and allowed Rin to enter. The artist was nervous to come here, but was surprised to see how normal the apartment looked. Fallz closed the door and walked into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about the mess. My sister was in a rush this morning and left her shit everywhere. I’m responsible for cleaning it,” the young woman said as she sat on the couch. Rin nodded and sat on the loveseat closest to her. 

“So, um, why did you call me here?” she asked. Fallz pointed to the camera on the coffee table before them. 

“The job is done. Turns out the president of Shelter Studios is a massive dickbag and shit human being. Do what you will with that information.” 

RIn went through the information and gasped at what she saw. She looked to Fallz in shock. 

“This... This is...horrible.” 

“Yup. As I said, do what you will. Turn him in to the cops, blackmail him, etc. I don’t care. I gave him false security as if I needed him as a contact. He won’t know I leaked this info. As far as he knows, I only know about the blackmail.” RIn became slightly alarmed. 

“Y-You’ve seen it?” 

“Yup. He has stuff on everyone who works for Shelter Studios. It’s nice to get confirmation for rumors. By the way, what you did to your parents is fucked up.” 

Fallz didn’t flinch as she heard a gun being pointed at her. Rin was shaking as she held the gun at the informat. 

“Y-You’re supposed to supply me with blackmail! Not get your own!” Fallz laughed. 

“Oh darling, we live in Los Santos. Worse things have been done. Though, I don’t think your fans will like what you’ve done. Well, the non criminal ones anyway.” 

“I-If I didn’t do it, no one would’ve paid attention to me or my art.” 

“I don’t care for your reasons. You’re the one who wanted a tragic backstory to support your graffiti style instead of your reason for your art style is simply because you like it. You underestimate the internet. I won’t tell anyone unless they pay me enough.” 

“Y-You can’t tell anyone!” 

“It depends on my future customers. Speaking of which, your payment.” 

“My what?” 

“Your payment. I want my $3k and favor. Actually, let’s make that two favors.” 

“Two?” 

“I’m guessing you’re going to put Kelvin’s slimey ass in jail, which makes it hard to use him as a contact. So, I want you to be my backup celebrity contact. I prefer working with you anyway.” 

“And the other?” Fallz grinned. 

“Spread the word about my informant services. I could do this in between heist, but I need customers. You’ll do that more me won’t ya?” 

“Why would I? What’s stopping me from blowing your brains out?” 

“Because the investigation will have the LSPD finding out about your dirty little secret. You’ll lose fans and get arrested. You and your art will be invisible once again. Your secret may not be safe with me, but I control who knows and who doesn’t. Isn’t that better than all of Los Santos?” 

Rin’s shaking slowly stopped and she lowered her gun. Fallz smirked as the artist went in her bag and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to the lazy woman and watched as she opened it and counted the bills. Fallz grinned. 

“Pleasure doing business with you. I hope we can stay in touch.” Rin said nothing and left the apartment. Fallz stretched out her back and turned on the TV. 

Information turned out to be more useful than she thought.


End file.
